


Never Drink Alone [Podfic]

by litrapod (litra), luvtheheaven



Series: one more drink and then I'm gone [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Co-Pod, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Len finds Michael on his way to getting drunk and decides to join him. They both have things they don't want to deal with, and who better to commiserate then yourself from another timeline.The Podfic





	Never Drink Alone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Drink Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342905) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> Set pre-season 1 for Prison Break, and post episode 7 season 1 for Legends.  
> The song is "Everything We Had" by The Academy Is...

**Title:** Never Drink Alone

 **Fandom** :Legends Of Tomorrow / Prison Break

 **Author** : litra

 **Reader:** luvtheheaven and [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing** :Gen

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Length** :14:18

 **Summary** :Len finds Michael on his way to getting drunk and decides to join him. They both have things they don't want to deal with, and who better to commiserate then yourself from another timeline.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10342905)

 

Right click to [Download](http://www.kalindalittle.com/podfics/Never%20Drink%20Alone.mp3), regular click to stream or use the player below.


End file.
